Walk, a Once Upon a Time Collection
by Miss Peg
Summary: A collection of stories written for the 15 genres, 1 prompt challenge on Livejournal, based on the prompt Walk. Current: The Other Frame - The Mirror lives a torn life.
1. The World In Between

Title: _The World In Between_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Summary: He followed her everywhere that she went.

Spoilers: For episode 1.07: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge.

He walked around town with his badge hooked over his belt and his gun resting in its holster. He no longer needed them and yet he still had them, a permanent fixture in his ghost-like state.

He followed her everywhere that she went; to the diner, home, to the Sheriff's office, wherever she went he followed because he couldn't think of anything else to do but watch the world he was no longer part of.

He understood now why he didn't feel the things that others felt; when his heart burst he didn't feel it in his chest like the average person would. He felt pain in his chest, but the heart's damage was outside of him somehow. That was when he remembered in its entirety what had happened to him.

The Queen, Regina, had stolen his heart, not metaphorically, but literally.

He'd expected the end of his life to be something more…dramatic. A shoot out, torture at the hands of a masked gang, anything but having his heart ripped to shreds.

He hadn't expected this. This world that he now lived in, a ghost-like plain that coincided with the world he'd once known to be the only. Before he realised that Storybrooke wasn't the real life he was supposed to lead, before he found out that he was actually a huntsman paid by the Queen to kill Snow White.

He didn't really believe in the after-life and yet he seemed trapped between life and death. Forced to live on the fringes of one of his previous lives for eternity, or at least until he found some closure that enabled him to crossover to a final resting place. Perhaps the moment when the curse would break and their first world would be returned to its former glory.

He still couldn't quite believe what had happened to their world, the world they'd once all known so well and yet couldn't even remember. He wasn't sure what made him know, before everyone else, but he wondered if not knowing would have kept him safe from harm.

And so, when he watched her wake up in the morning he followed her around town. He watched as she brushed her teeth, put on her shoes and got into his old car. He watched as she apprehended a couple of the town's teenagers mid-fight, stopped to buy a donut before lunch and brushed a dusting of sugar off her trousers.

Every moment he watched with pain resting heavily in his heart, a heart which had now reattached itself to his body. He could feel the pain of her loss, he could feel the love that he hadn't been able to feel before and he could feel the happiness at having known her for just a few short months.


	2. An Alternative Ever After

Title: _An Alternative Ever After_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG

Genre: Mythology

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Summary: When Emma drives Henry home to Storybrooke, she learns who Henry thinks her parents are...and they're not who you may think.

Spoilers: For episode 1.01: Pilot

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge.

'What's that?' Emma asked, nodding at the book wrapped tightly in Henry's arms.

He cocked his head and studied her for a moment. 'I'm not sure you're ready.'

She stared at him quizzically before returning her eyes to the road. 'For a book of fairytales?'

'They're not fairytales, they're actually true.' He sounded so earnest which unsettled her somewhat. Fairytales were not real, she knew he'd realise that eventually on his own, but he really needed to know the truth. 'Every story in this book actually happened.'

His belief system was more immense than she'd ever imagined. Believing the stories actually existed? It was one thing to believe in a happy ending, it was something else entirely to believe that dwarves and trolls lived in the same world as humans.

'Of course it did,' she said, failing to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

'Believe me or don't, at least hear the story.' Henry smirked, something which she actually found kind of cute. 'You're in it.'

Emma raised an eyebrow before giving in. 'I guess we have a long drive.'

He opened the book on his lap and flicked through the first couple of pages until they reached the words. At first she didn't really pay much attention as she listened to the sound of her voice. He was her son. She was driving in a car with the little boy she'd given up for adoption. Talking about fairytales not being real, she didn't ever think this moment would happen, let alone the possibility of a happy ending.

'Once upon a time there was a man named Orpheus. He was the son of a Thracian king and a beautiful Muse. His parentage meant that his birth right was enormous, being heir to the throne of his father's kingdom as well as having musical talent beyond most people's comprehension.

As a child he was given a lyre and taught how to use it by muses hired by his parents. For several years he was guided by Euterpe, his mother's faithful friend and confident. Euterpe also had a daughter, just a couple of years younger than Orpheus and so he spent his childhood with Euterpe and her daughter Eurydice learning how to play his lyre.

By his sixteenth birthday, Orpheus learnt of the path his father had chosen for him. He would become king in just a few short years and needed a bride to rule his kingdom with. Being of good standing, King Oeagrus demanded that he marry the daughter of a king in a nearby kingdom. With a date set for the wedding, Orpheus was introduced to his soon-to-be bride, Athanasia.'

'Euterpe, Eurydice, Athanasia, Orpheus and Oeagrus, really kid?' Emma piped up, unable to hold back any longer. Ten years old or not, she wasn't going to sit and listen to a story that was quite frankly just that.

'It's Greek,' said Henry.

'So?'

'So the names are from Ancient Greek, let me finish the story.'

Emma stared at him momentarily; he was quite cheeky when he wanted to be. She couldn't help but smile. 'Alright.'

'In the final weeks before he was due to meet Athanasia, Orpheus, fearing the future without Euterpe and Eurydice by his side, realised that his feelings for the younger muse went far beyond what he had originally anticipated. Not only was she a faithful companion as he grew into a man, but he had also fallen in love with her.

When he finally came to meet his soon-to-be bride, Athanasia, Orpheus found the feelings he had for this women were non-existent. Disappointed with the choice of mate his father had handed to him, he took Eurydice out into the forests and requested her hand in marriage.

Eurydice, who loved Orpheus just as much as he loved her, didn't doubt answering yes to his request and on the eve of his wedding to Athanasia, Orpheus and Eurydice eloped to a nearby chapel where they were quickly wed in a ceremony so beautiful that even the cherubs in the ceiling wept.'

'Of course they did,' said Emma with a roll of the eyes. Henry glared at her. 'Okay, I'll let you finish.'

On returning home to the kingdom, Orpheus was met by a very angry father who took him to the dungeons in order to torture him for his indiscretion.

Meanwhile, Athanasia ordered a huntsman known as Aristaeus to kill Orpheus's new bride. If she could rid him of the commitment then he would be free to marry her after all.'

'What kind of twisted logic is that?' said Emma, forgetting her promise.

Henry sounded annoyed, hardly surprising considering she wouldn't allow him to finish the story in peace. 'Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?'

'I do.' She really did, deep down. She was simply sceptical of his belief in its reality. She smiled again. 'It's a bit like Snow White, isn't it?'

'I guess. Can I carry on now?'

Emma nodded.

'Athanasia didn't know Aristaeus all that well. She had assumed him to be of good standing and his abilities in hunting far outweighed those of his competitors. None of that prepared her for the sympathy that he had in his heart, stopping him from being the best of the best.

Aristaeus joined Eurydice on a walk through the grounds of the kingdom where his hand rested upon a small dagger in the belt of his armour. His only goal had been to cut out her heart and deliver it to Athanasia. But, with Aristaeus' sympathetic side he couldn't help but feel saddened by Eurydice's tears. She begged and pleaded with him to let her go and so, with little other choice, Aristaeus allowed her the freedom she begged for.

She ran off through the forest and out of sight, leaving Aristaues with the task of killing an animal in order to retrieve its heart. If he was to return to Athanasia empty handed he was sure that he would be killed.

On her journey through the forest, over the coming months, Athanasia discovered that she was with child. She set up home in a small cave where she built a fire to keep warm, carved sticks in order to fish from the nearby river and ate berries and fruit. There she grew larger and larger as the baby within her womb came closer to its delivery.

In the meantime, Orpheus, on discovering Athanasia's deceit was left grief-stricken by the loss of his beautiful wife.

Unfortunately, for Athanasia, instead of agreeing to seek comfort in her arms and becoming his husband, Orpheus set off on a journey to the Underworld where he hoped to reclaim his dead bride.

As he wandered through the depths of the darkest place, with only a small lantern for light, he came upon several things which kept his from his goal.

The first was a three-headed dog. At first he had no idea how to fight off such a large and frightening beast. So, as he tried to decide how best to fight the creature, he sat down to play his lyre. When he stood up again he realised that the three heads were all resting upon the floor, their eyes closed and their noses blowing out in sleepy breaths.'

'A three-headed dog? Are you joking?' Henry glared at her again. 'Not joking, okay, shutting up now.'

'Orpheus, seeing this as a great opportunity, sneaked past the monster and onwards through the Underworld.

Secondly, he arrived upon the home of the three Judges of Dead. Each one requested that he prove his death in any which way he possibly could. Seeing a problem, he immediately sat down with his lyre and began to play, hoping to come up with some response to the Judges question. However, when he stood once more, the Judges were all nodding and smiling as though transfixed by his musical offering.

Seeing yet another opportunity, Orpheus sneaked past the Judges and continued on his journey through the Underworld to find Hades and his queen.

When he finally reached the castle in the midst of the darkest forest of the Underworld, Orpheus begged Hades and Persephone for their help in freeing his beloved.

But, as the rulers of the Underworld, they could see no way of helping this man. For his deception in order to get past the gates of their kingdom was of the highest treason. Hades requested that his guards take Orpheus away and murder him right there in the Underworld so that his body and soul would remain there forever.

Remembering the power of his lyre, Orpheus sat down and played as he waited for the guards to arrive. In the minutes that passed, Hades and Persephone quickly changed their minds and the guards were sent off to find his lost love.

When they came back empty handed, Orpheus was most disappointed. Except that, with the news that his beloved couldn't possibly be dead, he rushed home in the hope of searching for her.

Unfortunately, on his return to Earth, Athanasia had already planned for them to be married the moment he arrived back into the kingdom. At the alter he was left with little choice but to turn down his soon-to-be bride and inform her and the congregation, that this marriage would not be legal as his wife wasn't actually dead.

Orpheus searched the kingdom high and low until he came upon the cavern where his wife Eurydice was in the midst of giving birth to their baby, a girl, whom they named Emma.

Back at the kingdom, Athanasia was already preparing the final touches to a curse which would trap the loved ones and the rest of the kingdom in a world where they would never be truly happy.

And so, the darkness set in as Athanasia placed the curse upon the kingdom.'

'What kind of story was that?' said Emma, unable to hide her disbelief.

'Greek mythology,' replied Henry.

She raised her eyebrows again. 'So you're trying to say that I'm the daughter of Eurydice and Orpheus?'

'That's exactly what I'm trying to say.'

'And Eurydice and Orpheus live in your little town in Storybrooke, Maine, because this Athanasia put a curse over the kingdom?'

'Exactly.' Henry closed the book and rested his arms across its leather binding. 'Except that they don't know they're Eurydice and Orpheus. They think they're Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. And Athanasia, she's my mom.'

'Kid, you've got some problems.'

'I know and you're going to help me fix them.'


	3. Unhappily Ever After

Title: _Unhappily Ever After_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG

Genre: Stream of consciousness

Prompt: Walk

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Summary: Regina considers the success of the curse.

Spoilers: Up to episode 1.07: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge.

The last thing Regina ever expected to happen on that Thursday in April was for Emma Swan to walk into town. In fact, she wouldn't have expected it at any time of the year, or on any given day. She didn't expect it to happen at all. Not least because she didn't think it possible for the mother who put their child up for a closed adoption to be allowed to set foot in the same town as the child they hadn't seen for a decade.

When Regina had discovered Henry missing when he hadn't returned home from school that afternoon, she had been worried, naturally. But she hadn't anticipated the turn of events that he would force upon her life and her town.

Emma Swan was the one person in the world that she would have loved to lock in a basement and torture because there was little else she could think of to do in order to rid Storybrooke of that bitch.

If it wasn't for her arriving in town then everything would be fine.

But no, she had to waltz in there with her perfect hair and flawless skin and win over her son – i_her/i_ son, not Emma's – in mere hours. Not only that, but she also, somehow, captured the heart of Graham.

How that was even possible when she'd ripped his heart out before the curse had even settled over the enchanted forest, she didn't quite know. All that she knew was he suddenly changed; his desire to spend most nights in her bed became an infatuation with a woman that neither of them knew all that well.

If only they were still in the enchanted forest, then maybe she would be able to do something about that wicked woman.

She was just like her mother.

Spoiled. Selfish. Sickly sweet and innocent.

She didn't buy it.

How anyone could love Snow White when she had had such a sickly personality, how anyone would love her enough to want to marry her and have a baby with her.

If it wasn't for James, her Prince Charming, then none of this would have even happened.

Sometimes she thought about what she'd done, putting the curse over the world they knew, forcing them all – her included – into this perpetual nightmare.

She'd hoped for a happy ending, for herself anyway, and yet here she was, miserable.

How could this happen?

How could her happily ever after be so…so…unhappy?

Was she fooling herself? Were happy endings overrated in the fairytale world as well as the new world she'd created?

How could Snow White and James appear happy in this world? How could Emma Swan be mentally torturing her, the Queen, when she should have been happy?

If her plan, to give only herself a happily ever after, had failed, then what would become of her now?

She couldn't find a way back to the enchanted forest, somewhere along the way she'd lost her powers; someone didn't put a clause into the curse that ensured that she would be able to reverse it at any given moment.

And now, now she was stuck here, in this world, where everyone who didn't have a happy ending was finding a way of having happiness where she was simply struggling to keep her head above water.

She had to do something about it, and quickly.


	4. The Price of Happiness

Title: _The Price of Happiness_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG-12

Genre: Dystopian Future

Prompt: Walk

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Summary: The Queen's curse didn't turn out quite how she expected, leaving Rumpelstiltskin without his powers. What price will he pay in order to get them back?

Spoilers: 1.01: Pilot, but it's mostly AU.

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge. I've not written all that many OUAT fics, especially long ones, let alone an AU fic. But here I am, ready and waiting to know what you lovely people think about this one.

The Queen lifted her hands and stared around the palace at her guards, standing in lines like an army waiting for orders. When she lowered her arms again they all clapped and cheered. Whatever happened now, nothing could stop this, nothing could break this curse. She raised her hands again to silence her guards and cleared her throat in order to prepare for a speech.

'My faithful minions, this is not the world I had hoped to create when I placed a curse upon our kingdom.' The room fell deathly silent, any last conversations dried up and all heads turned to face the Queen. 'This. Is. Better.'

Once more her guards celebrated her words, cheering loudly until she silenced them once more. She'd always had power in the kingdom and yet no one had ever responded to her in quite the same way as they did now. Waiting on her every word, her every action, in order to know what to do next.

'Go forth into the forest, bring me meat and fish, bring me townspeople willing to serve me. If anyone defies my orders, slay them.'

She stood taller than she'd ever stood before, staring over the heads of the guards as she rested upon the platform.

'You, you and you,' she said, pointing to guards on the front row. 'Bring me Rumpelstiltskin and whatever you do, do not let him trick you.'

Every face stared at her, awaiting the next order. She let out a low and sinister laugh, her lips curled into a smile.

'What are you waiting for? Go, go, before nightfall.'

The large doors at the far end of the grand hall opened causing a sea of blackness to swarm out of the building and into the forest outside. She watched with mild interest as each and every one of her guards disappeared from sight.

x

'Let go of me!'

Rumpelstiltskin fought, his arms flailing out in the hope of pushing back one of the seven men surrounding him. He stamped his feet, he kicked his legs and he spat in their faces. He would not be manhandled by anyone, let alone lowly servants of the Queen.

'Finally,' she spoke, her voice loud and condescending. One of the guards pushed himself forwards as they all dispersed around the room, leaving him in the centre, alone. 'Come to me.'

He let out a soft chuckle, who was she to order him around? Then a sword pressed ever so sharply into the base of his spine and he jumped forwards, before taking each step closer to the woman glaring down upon him.

'What am I doing here? Why did you call for me?'

'Bow before me, you fool,' she shouted and as he began to laugh, once more a sword pressed heavily into his back. He knelt down on the ground and the Queen laughed in return. 'Now that I have you at my mercy, you will follow my orders.'

'And what will I get in return?' he asked, lifting his head briefly, before a boot pushed it back down.

'There will be rewards for anyone who seeks to prove themselves to me.'

'Will you give me back my power?'

'That depends.'

He sat upright again. Before the boot could land upon the back of his head once more, the Queen shook her head and waved the guard away. He stayed on his knees, considering his next move.

'Give me back my powers,' he screamed, leaping to his feet and pressing the tips of his fingers against the sides of the Queen's neck. He stared into her dark, black eyes and waited for a response. When no words came he began to chuckle.

More fool him.

Her powers reached far beyond what he had ever imagined them to as he flew across the room, landing hard on his back against the stone floor. He writhed in pain, rubbing the bruise forming at the base of his spine as he regained stability on his feet. He lowered his head.

'Please accept my sincerest apologies, my Queen. I will do whatever it takes.'

She raised her eyebrows, her thumb and forefinger resting upon her chin as she considered him briefly. 'Should you be a faithful servant then eventually you will be rewarded with the happy ending you so desire.'

'My powers, my Queen?'

'Are part of the package.'

'I accept the terms,' he muttered, bowing before her.

'Glad to have you on board,' she replied, offering him a seat at her table.

'Before I forget what were those mechanical beings crawling around the forest like ants?'

'They are subservients assisting me in my reign. What's it to you?'

He stared at her with a large smirk. 'They're marvellous.'

'Thank you very much.'

'What is it that you'd like me to do?'

'All in good time.'

x

Rumpelstiltskin wandered through the forest, his heart thumping along in his chest with every footstep. Whatever happened now, his whole life, his happiness, it all rested on his next steps. He approached the castle ruins and marched onwards, past the entry gate and into the castle grounds. There he found her, sitting by their lake with the baby in her arms and a backdrop of fallen castle walls.

'She's a little darling,' he smirked, reaching out a finger to the baby's face which Snow quickly pulled from his grasp. He shook his head. 'Now, now dear, I won't hurt you…yet.'

'Stay away from us,' Snow gasped, struggling to get to her feet whilst keeping her daughter wrapped in the blanket in her arms.

'I'm here to help you,' he assured her, though kept his distance. He knew all too well the anger that girl could hold in and now that she was a protective mother, he didn't much fancy being on the receiving end of her wrath. 'I can help return our world to its former glory.'

'No!'

The voice came from behind him, travelling across the wind like heavy rain, quickly followed by a pair of hands dragging at the back of his clothing. He fought him off, pushed him to the ground beside him and retreated.

'This is your fault; it's your fault my kingdom is in this mess. We don't want you here.'

'I think you'll find, Prince James,' said Rumpelstiltskin with a light chuckle. 'That your pretty little wife and child are the cause of this…misery. But, I was offering her my assistance in getting our world back.'

He stared as the prince stared back. Had he had his powers he'd have used them to obliterate the poor sod long before he'd had the chance to draw his sword. Unfortunately it was impossible as neither did he have his powers nor the prince have his sword.

'What's in it for you?' he asked, his hand resting nervously upon the pouch where his sword usually hung.

The baby cried, distracting the young prince long enough for Rumpelstiltskin to take a few tentative steps forward. When the prince turned his attention back towards him, he stopped.

'In this world I am powerless,' he informed him. 'I hate it here as much as you and your snivelling little brat.'

'What's really in it for you?' said James, his eyebrows raised and his teeth clenched.

'You know me well.'

'Everything comes with a price.'

Rumpelstiltskin considered what he was saying and though he already knew what price he was willing to offer to the young couple, he kept them waiting, until the girl could barely keep her mouth closed.

'I want the babe.'

'Never,' she screamed, clutching the blanket covered baby ever slightly so tighter as though it would make any difference what so ever. He let out a slow laugh.

'So be it,' he said. 'Then I will have to do the Queen's bidding and regain my powers that way. Whatever she asks, regardless of the consequences.'

'What are you talking about?' James asked, stepping towards him, his eyes burning with aggression and fear.

Rumpelstiltskin closed the gap and though he stood almost a foot below the prince, he stared up into his eyes with as much venom and hatred. 'Either you give me your child and I find her a safe and loving home, or I kill her and your beautiful Princess by order of the Queen.'

'No!' James shouted, reaching for the pouch on his belt once more. Rumpelstiltskin laughed at his stupidity, no amount of wishful thinking would allow his sword to appear.

'Wait.' Snow stepped forwards, her chest heaving with every breath that she took. Ever the level headed one, he'd always thought so. If he could appeal to just one of them, it would be her. 'If it's the only way that Emma will be safe.'

'I'm not giving her up, Snow,' said James, turning into her embrace and stroking her cheek with his index fingers. 'He can make threats, but I'm going to protect you, both of you.'

'You and what army?' said Rumeplstiltskin, smiling as he sensed victory on the horizon. He waved his hand at the ruins which surrounded them. 'If I'm not mistaken your kingdom, your soldiers, they no longer exist.'

'There's others like us.' James spoke more to Snow than he and though he wished to be addressed directly, he listened carefully for signs of what would happen next. 'They'll fight, they'll protect our world.'

Rumpelstiltskin tapped the tips of his fingers together and stared at the couple. They huddled together, the baby resting between their breasts. Oh he loved the smell of victory in the morning.

'Except,' he began, taking a step forwards with every word. 'It's not your world, not anymore.'

They inched nearer as he stepped closer to them. They looked frightened and alone, together physically and yet separated in many ways. Rumpelstiltskin sent them a brief smile as he turned on his tail and wandered away from them. He turned once more, to bid a final farewell.

'You have twenty-four hours to make a decision, or, I kill you all.'


	5. The Essence of Bravery

Title: _The Essence of Bravery_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG

Genre: War

Prompt: Walk

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Summary: James set forth on a battle in which he didn't believe he had the strength to fight.

Spoilers: Up to episode 1.07: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge.

As he set forth through the dense forests of the kingdom, James held his head high with the pride of what he was about to do. He was a warrior, a true noble gentleman who would one day reign over his kingdom, gaining respect from all that ever knew him simply because he fought in a battle so dangerous.

When he woke up that morning he hadn't anticipated the fluttering of nerves that battled with his stomach for attention. He wasn't cut out for this hero malarkey. He wasn't James, he was John. He could barely fight the sheep on his land, let alone a fierce dragon.

Though his quest was to accompany true soldiers who would battle for him, he knew that he would be forced into situations that he was yet to be ready for. He'd only started training a couple of days previous and was still highly unskilled and a little unsteady on his feet.

Why ever they thought they could pull this off, he didn't know.

The journey through the forest took several days to complete. They rode through villages and towns, meeting people who knew their destination, people who already looked upon him as a hero for the act of bravery he was about to partake in.

He didn't feel very brave.

All he could think about was his mother at home, lonely, attempting to reign in the sheep from the field that ran rings around her as they usually did when he wasn't home. He worried that she wouldn't be eating well. He knew that sleep troubled her more often than it assisted her and he imagined that it would have evaded her since his departure.

At first he had set out towards the kingdom with a hope of a better life, of returning home once more to the woman who gave him everything as he grew into a man. Now he was without her and he felt utterly lost.

He doubted he would ever see her again.

If he didn't die in this battle then he believed his new 'father' would probably keep him on hand as his son simply to keep up the appearances he'd been attempting to maintain. And if he didn't die, his mother would probably reach her deathbed before he could make it back to the farm.

He couldn't be James for the rest of his life, he just couldn't.

Once they reached the cavern where the dragon was said to live he climbed off his horse and watched with horror as fire billowed out of the entrance. The soldiers all took a few steps backwards as the force of heat threatened to peel away a layer of their skin. It was too hot.

James, or John, as he preferred to be known, kept back behind a rock as he watched half of the group ascend the rocky pathway towards the cave. There he watched as the dragon blew out another flame-ridden breath, as the men's ashen bodies disintegrated in the heat of the flames.

His heart had already begun battering his rib cage, demanding that he let it out and as he watched one man stumble a couple of feet before falling to his death, his stomach twisted with a feeling of sickliness.

He wasn't brave.

He wasn't a hero.

He most certainly wasn't James.

So he ran.

Only, as he ran, he could feel the ground shake beneath his feet. When he looked over his shoulder he saw the dragon's head rearing out of the mouth of the cave, he stumbled and fell onto the floor.

This wasn't how his life was supposed to end.

He ducked behind a rock; quickly searched his surroundings for anything that could help him win this battle.

Then he found it, a sword made of the finest silver that money could buy. He held it up in his right hand, the heavy object weighting upon his tired muscles.

When the dragon lifted its head over the rocks and looked down upon him, ready to let out the final fiery breath which would end his existence, he raised his fist and the sword and pushed it into the dragon's scaly skin.

He wasn't a soldier, he wasn't very brave.

But when he returned to the kingdom, he was most definitely a hero.


	6. Mirror, Mirror

Title: _Mirror, Mirror_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG

Genre: Sword and Sorcery

Prompt: Walk

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Summary: The Evil Queen attempts to put a stop to James and Snow's happy ending.

Spoilers: Up to episode 1.11: Fruit of the Poisonous Tree (aka, tromana, please don't read until you've seen this episode)

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge.

The Evil Queen started into the mirror for a long, long time. The face staring back never moved, never spoke, never even blinked. He simply watched her as she contemplated herself and her actions.

They both knew what she had done, the pain that she had caused not just her family but her kingdom too. She had made a mistake which cost her more than the love of her life; it lost her the freedom she had so desired.

Had she not sought greed, or riches, then perhaps she would be happy. Instead she had been jealous and foolish where her stepdaughter was concerned. If only she could find a way to rid the world of her beauty, maybe then she could find a way to happiness. She deserved some comfort, some real, honest pleasure. Yet the Evil Queen knew that as long as that child was still alive, any happiness would be short lived.

She still couldn't be sure how the young woman escaped the clutches of her huntsman. He was trained in combat, he was handy with a knife and yet a young, sickly sweet girl still managed to evade him. If he wasn't so attractive and she wasn't so utterly alone then maybe she would have had the heart the kill him. He certainly hadn't had the heart to kill Snow White and that was before she'd pulled it out with her bare hands.

She continued to stare at her reflection and at the man she once loved. How had her life ended up with such misfortune? Had she not fallen in love with the man in the mirror then maybe he wouldn't have killed her husband. Regardless of whether he loved her as much as Snow's mother or not, he had been a comfort to her loneliness.

She knew now that she had stabbed herself in the foot, or so they say. That didn't mean she couldn't lay blame on the one person who set this path on course.

No. If Snow White hadn't been born then her mother would never have died. Had her mother been alive, the King would not have sought a new mother for his daughter and none of this would have happened.

And on top of all that, Snow just had to grow up to be the most beautiful woman in all of the land. Had she not already done enough?

The Evil Queen gritted her teeth, clenched her fists and tried to contain the bout of anger which sought to consume her. When she realised her energy was wasted, she allowed her teeth to part as she let out a long and indignant scream.

'What is it, ma'am?'

The Evil Queen turned at the sound of her servant's voice. She quickly wiped her eyes and stood as tall as she could possibly stand; her hand resting on her hip as she sent a death stare at the girl.

'Bring me Gideon; I have an important job that needs doing quickly.'

'Right away,' the young servant girl curtseyed, making the Evil Queen scoff, before she hurried out of the room.

x

Her plan would be coming into action any second now.

The Evil Queen sat down in her parlour and ran a brush through her long, dark locks. How anyone could consider Snow White's hair to be more beautiful than her own, she didn't know. She stared at her reflection as she moved the gentle bristles throughout her hair.

'Let me see what is happening,' she said loudly and before the mirror could argue, he disappeared so that she could see what was happening somewhere in the deepest, darkest section of the forest.

Gideon, the guard she had sent to kill Prince James, was riding on his horse followed by a couple of the other guards. What fools they were. She'd ordered them to take her carriage, to hide their true reason for being in the forest and there they were gallivanting across the terrain as though they were simply making a journey. She cursed under her breath and lowered her brush to the table.

'Why did they betray me?' she scowled and instantly the mirror returned to its usual appearance.

'I don't know, my Queen,' said the man in the mirror.

'They're going to ruin everything.'

'Perhaps they will be fortunate with your request and return with the Prince's heart.'

She stood up quickly, holding tightly to the edges of the mirror which she shook. 'Perhaps I'll throw you out of the window until you smash into thousands of tiny pieces.'

'That will not help you,' he reminded her.

'It would make me feel better.'

'Very well,' he muttered and she lifted the framed mirror off the table and marched it towards the balcony. With rage building up inside of her body she lunged the heavy object as far and as fast as she could until it crash landed some distance away, the glass shattered and the frame bent.

She returned to the parlour with a smirk on her face, until she came to stand in front of another mirror and there the face of her lost love returned to her once more.

'It's no use,' she shouted.

'You can smash every mirror in this palace and you know that I will return to your side,' said the mirror.

She rolled her eyes and threw a sheet of cloth over it. Her heart settled in her chest and she returned to brushing her hair.

x

Unable to withstand the wait for her bravest soldiers to return, the Evil Queen prepared the second phase of her plan. She sat in front of her mirror and with the aid of potions and spells, ensured that her skin aged considerably and her hair grew short and grey. She borrowed an old tunic from one of the servants and set off on a journey of her own.

The Evil Queen walked through the forest with a basket tucked over her arm. At first she walked with grace and confidence, her usual demeanour, until she approached the castle gates where she hunched over and walked with crooked legs.

'Hello young man,' she smiled upon approaching one of the castle guards. He smiled back and offered her his arm in order to support her weary legs. 'I heard that the dear Snow White is due to marry and I come bearing gifts.'

'I'm not sure if I should,' he said, smiling at her sympathetically.

'But I used to be good friends with dear Snow's mother; before she died she gave me the veil from her wedding as a present. I must give it to Snow White; she must have it for her wedding.'

The guard looked uncertain. The Evil Queen started to sniffle and wipe at her eyes, anything to get inside the castle and see Snow.

'Please don't cry,' said the man, looking even more uncomfortable than before.

'I just feel so sad for that poor girl, getting married without her mother and her father. If only there was a way I could give her this present, then maybe she would feel as though her parents are there with her.'

The guard's expression softened, his eyes teared up and he wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders. The Evil Queen walked along beside him as he led her into the castle grounds.

'I shouldn't be doing this, but for Snow and James. I want their day to be happy.'

'Oh, thank you, thank you young man, thanks to you it will be.'

x

Before entering Snow White's bedroom, the Evil Queen took out her hand mirror and requested to see what Gideon was doing now. To her surprise, the scene that came into view was that of her faithful guard in the middle of a sword fight with Prince James. She curled her lip and placed the mirror back into the bottom of her basket. Should her plan succeed, Snow wouldn't be the only one no longer living.

She lifted the white veil from the basket and ran her fingers across the perfectly sewn fabric, whispering the words of a spell as she emptied the contents of a small potion bottle upon it. She covered it over quickly so that the vapours would remain. Then she knocked on the door.

'Oh, hello,' said Snow, her voice high pitched with surprise.

'I hope you don't mind my visiting at this hour,' said the Evil Queen in her most fragile and oldest of voices. 'One of your guards said I could come and bring you this gift.'

'A gift?'

'A veil, for your wedding, dear. It was your mothers.'

Snow's face lit up as the Evil Queen removed the piece of cloth from atop the basket and held it out for her. When the Evil Queen nodded her reassurance, Snow reached into the basket and retrieved the item. She cradled it in her arms, analysing the intricate detail.

'Go on, try it on,' said the Evil Queen.

The young woman grinned and walked across the room towards a large mirror which she used to secure the veil in place.

'Oh, you do look beautiful,' said the Evil Queen. 'Do put the veil down over your face; see what it will look like on your wedding day.'

So Snow, not wanting to disappoint, followed her instruction and within seconds of the veil touching her face, she breathed in vapours from the potion and fell down to the ground, dead.

The Evil Queen snaked out of the room, a victorious smile spread across her face. She rushed out of the castle as fast as she could without arousing suspicion and once she had escaped the wandering eyes of townspeople she stood in the forest and pulled out her mirror.

'Mirror, mirror, in my hand, am I now the most beautiful in all of the land?' she asked.

The man in the mirror appeared before her. 'My Queen, now that Snow is no longer here, you are the most beautiful, my dear.'

'Now, show me Snow White,' she demanded and upon the mirror came an image of the young woman surrounded by several short men. The Evil Queen couldn't stop her lips from curling as she watched their sorrow and grief. 'And the Prince?'

Unfortunately as the Prince's image appeared in the mirror so did that of her most faithful soldier with a sword in his heart. The Evil Queen ran through the forest, the mirror still in her hand as she arrived back at her palace.

'This is not what is supposed to happen,' she screamed, throwing the mirror across the room until it smashed against the stone wall.

'Perhaps it will all work out for the best,' said the man as he appeared in another mirror. The Evil Queen marched into her bathroom where the mirror stood and she stared at him, her eyes burning with fury. 'I shall leave you alone now, dear Queen.'

x

By nightfall the Evil Queen had watched Snow White's body be carried out into the woods where she was laid in a glass coffin. There she watched mourners come and go throughout the night and well into the next morning.

'Show me the Prince,' she demanded and in a split second she watched him galloping through the forest on a horse.

She watched as he travelled for nearly an hour before she recognised the area of the forest that he came upon, until he came to a standstill and climbed off his horse in order to grieve for his dead bride. The Evil Queen laughed in glee as the young man cried at the head of the coffin then demanded that it be opened.

'You stupid, stupid man,' said the Evil Queen as he laid his lips against Snow's.

Her smile faded quickly as Snow White began to move, her eyes fluttered open and her arms lifted up around the neck of her beloved.

'No,' she screamed. 'This cannot be happening, I killed her.'

The image faded and the man in the mirror returned to his station. She demanded that he return the image to Snow White and yet he refused.

'How dare you refuse a direct order,' she snapped. 'I am the Queen; you will do as I say.'

'You may be my Queen, my love, but even I know your limits.'

'Show me the girl.'

When he refused once more, the Evil Queen wrapped her hands around the sides of the frame and pressed her nose to the glass. She would not have her mirror stop her from having her heart's desire.

'Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me I'm the most beautiful of them all.'

'My dear Queen I must not tell lies, you will only be the most beautiful if Snow White dies.'

'But I killed her,' she screamed, picking up her hairbrush and throwing it against the glass.

It shattered quickly into tiny pieces, falling down upon the stone floor and the Evil Queen waited patiently for the man in her mirror to return. When he did not say another word, she fell down to her knees and began to sob.


	7. Mockumentary

Title: _Mockumentary_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG-12

Genre: Comedy

Prompt: Walk

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Summary: Ruby is making a mockumentary about Storybrooke.

Spoilers: Up to episode 1.07: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge. I apologise that this isn't really very funny but I can't seem to force comedy, if I do funny it's often unintentional. I thought doing a mockumentary would be quite fun though.

Welcome to Storybrooke, so I'm looking after this kid all day because his mom has meetings and it's summer so she doesn't want him hanging around on his own for two months. I don't care much for kids but they live in a mansion, his mom's the mayor, so she pays well. He was telling me about this story book his teacher gave him full of fairytales, he's a bit nuts but he inspired this mockumentary, so he's not all bad.

Henry says that everyone in this town is really a fairytale character and quite frankly, his observations are pretty accurate.

Exhibit A; me. Henry says I'm Little Red Riding Hood, guess Red's not so little in his book because I'm five foot eight. If you're familiar with the story I'm supposed to be some naive idiot who carries baskets of food to my dear old grandma. Well, grandma, if you're watching, you own a diner and a bed and breakfast. You're not so old and I live with you so, go figure. Though my name is Ruby, rubies are usually red and the grandma connection is kind of creepy.

Anyway, exhibit B; my friend Ashley. Henry seems to think that it's obvious who she is but of course he wouldn't tell me. I had to guess. Before she had that kid of hers she was always doing cooking and cleaning for her step-mom and step-sisters. That says it all really, they don't treat her very well and we used to always joke about how evil her step-mom could be. The evil stepmother, stepsisters and has to do chores around the house? He thinks she's Cinderella. I guess she does have the blonde hair and natural beauty that those Disney princesses always had. Not too sure about the kid though.

Exhibit C; Archie the town therapist, Henry says he's Jiminy Cricket, I guess it makes sense. He's a man with a conscience; he helps people to see what's in their heart. And you know what? I always thought he looked a bit like an insect with those glasses and the shape of his face. He's most certainly only got two arms and two legs though. He spends a lot of time with that old bloke. I often see them walking around town, sometimes they come into the diner and play cards together. I don't know why they're friends but they have been for as long as I can remember. Henry thinks the old man is Gepetto. He does look Italian.

Exhibit D; Regina, our town mayor; she has the power, the control over everybody and everything. Nobody has dared to run against her in the town elections because they know they'll be defeated and if by any miracle they stand a chance, Regina Mills would find a way to discredit them before the election can even take place. I can barely remember the last time anyone stood against her; I can't even remember who did it. She is by definition a bitch; her PMS problem seems to be everyone's problem. Henry believes she's some evil queen, which sounds about right to me. He says that she's the one who put the curse on them and she's the reason they're all living in some beaten up old town in Maine as opposed to the enchanted forest we're all supposedly from. I don't know what kind of drugs Regina has that kid on, but she's certainly evil enough.

Exhibit E; the recently deceased Sheriff Graham, he was one attractive man and I'll always miss seeing his beautiful face around town. Apparently he was the huntsman ordered by the Evil Queen to kill Snow White (who Henry says is Mary Margaret Blanchard). According to Henry, the handsome Sheriff remembered who he was and actually he wasn't such a huntsman after all, he told Henry that he used to cry over his kills. What a wimp. He died of a heart attack, or so they say, Henry believes that his mom killed him because she'd stolen his heart. He has some twisted logic, but it kind of makes sense.

So there we have it folks, Storybrooke, the land of the cursed fairytale creatures. Some say we're here because of an Evil Queen, I say there's a kid out there with a really wild imagination and some wicked observation skills.

Until next time Storybrooke, peace out.


	8. The Other Frame

Title: _The Other Frame_

Author: Miss Peg

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Crossover

Prompt: Walk

Fandom: Once Upon A Time / Harry Potter

Summary: The Mirror lives a torn life.

Spoilers: Up to episode 1.11: Fruit of the Poisonous Tree (again, tromana, please don't read until you've seen this episode)

Notes: Written for the 15genres1prompt challenge. Well this was fun and random, Harry Potter and Once Upon a Time mix quite well, really.

The Mirror lived a double life.

The Queen would never know for she never noticed when he would slip away from his frame, particularly at night. He always kept one ear on the frame so that when she called he would be there as quickly as possible in order to tend to her wishes.

Be it her desire to know that she was the most beautiful of them all, or her need for attention, or even someone to talk to, not that she ever allowed him to say much.

The Mirror was always there to listen, to guide and to help.

He hated his life there, in the palace. He hated that the Queen was so insecure that she would call for him six or seven times a day. He hated being at her beck and call and yet there was little else he could do. It was his own fault he was doomed to a life in the mirror. He knew the problems of wishes and yet he still asked to be by her side forever. If only he knew then what he knew now.

For he knew her power and with great power came great fear and fear her, the Mirror certainly did.

That didn't stop him from exploring the world outside of his frame though; exploring places that were so close and yet, when the Queen called, felt so far away.

If only she knew the things that he did in his other world. She would probably pull him off the wall and throw him out of the window if she ever found out. Which she wouldn't, he wouldn't allow it to happen.

He was too protective over his life at Hogwarts.

If the Queen ever caught wind of his joyous trips to the bathroom on the fifth floor of the north tower she would want to know more, she would require all of the information about the world he sought sanctuary in. Then she would use it to destroy his happiness, as she did to every other person who dared to deceive her.

That could not happen.

It was hard enough watching the students as they shared their worries about Lord Voldemort – another person he was afraid of – that was when they weren't talking about the girls they liked or the subjects they wished they didn't have to study.

Once in a while he got to watch someone undress, much to his amusement, and sometimes he was blessed with the mere conversation that he so missed in his world with the Queen.

'About time,' said the boy as he appeared in the mirror. The Mirror smiled at his attitude. Had the Queen said the same thing he'd have scowled and complained for a week. Things were certainly different at Hogwarts.

'You're forgetting, Mr Potter,' said the Mirror. 'That my life is torn in two.'

'She being a bitch again?'

'Something like that, what was it you wanted me for so urgently?'

'I wanted to ask your advice; there's a girl I like.'

The Mirror opened his mouth and cackled for a good few moments until Harry folded his arms across his chest and frowned. 'Haven't you learned anything by now?'

'I know how to make Polyjuice potion,' he replied.

'Not magic, Potter, about me. I was cursed into this mirror over love; I'm really not the best person to be asking.'

'Please,' he begged, clutched the sides of the mirror in desperation. 'I have no one else. Ron puts his fingers in his ears every time I try to talk about Ginny.'

'That's his sister, isn't it?'

'Yes.'

'Ah.' He imagined holding up his finger like he would have been able to do once upon a time and sighed at his inability to use any form of hand signal. Sometimes he wished he could still walk towards someone with his arms outstretched, mid-speech. 'Well, there must be someone else with better knowledge of women than myself. What about your headmaster?'

'Dumbledore?' Harry scoffed.

'What's so wrong about that?'

'He's too old.'

'No one is too old. Would you like someone to say you're too old when you're in the golden years?'

'If I ever reach them.'

'You will, you're strong and brave and you have fire in your belly.'

'I guess I wouldn't like it.' Harry shrugged.

'Talk to him, he might surprise you.'

'But he's,' he began but the Mirror cut him off.

'Sorry Potter, she wants me again. She probably woke up from a nap to find a curl out of place on that polished head of hers.'

He smirked. 'Say hi to the bitch from me.'

'Never.'

With a nod of the head the Mirror disappeared from his home in the castle and reappeared in the Queen's palace. He listened to her rant about something he cared little about. At least Harry actually took the time to ask him how his life was, not once, in all of the years that he had been stuck in her mirror had the Queen asked him if he was okay.

Harry, on the other hand, asked him every Tuesday before school. He would ask him what he'd been doing and though the Mirror wished to rant and rave about his mistress, he knew that he couldn't risk exposing either world to the other. So he stuck to the bare minimum, that he had an annoying woman wanting his attention. Instead he made up stories about walks in the forests of a painted mirror in Peru and sharing conversations in Denmark with their young prince.

Then the Queen would call and he would be forced to bid farewell to his friend and return to the other world, where he would be berated for not coming to his frame sooner.

Ah, it was a hard life to be the Mirror when his frame lived with such a horrible woman.


End file.
